penrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Anju
's high school sweetheart]] Anju Dotour Kaizer is the love of AuronKaizer's life, and may or may not be a fictional online representative of a real life love interest of AuronKaizer's. She has never appeared in person on the Aye Arr Sea, but is a frequent subject of conversation. AuronKaizer's occasional moments of absence are typically connected to certain activities she performs on AuronKaizer, and vice versa. Biography Anju and AuronKaizer first met in a used book and coffee store on Rhode Island in the early 'oughts; by chance, they were both seated at the same table — the only one available. While waiting for their expensive Indian coffee and Pepsi, respectively, they casually begun to talk, and found they had many things in common. Anju was en route to a family getaway, but despite this, the two talked all through the night. They spent the morning hours on the beach, looking up at the stars, realizing their so-called real life "problems" were so small and insignificant, after all. The next day, Anju left without a word to AuronKaizer, and they had apparently moved after from this seemingly unique meeting. A year later, during one of AuronKaizer's reconnaissance stays in Clock Town, he stayed at the Stock Pot Inn, the only inn in town, which had been in Anju's family for generations. However, due to a failed investment in duck food futures, they had fallen on hard times, and Anju had become betrothed to Kafei Dotour, the spoiled rich son of the mayor of Clock Town, in order to come into some money to save the family business. Kafei regularly abused Anju (when he was not away at the derelict gay porn theater on the seedy side of town), but she was prepared to make a selfless sacrifice to save the Stock Pot Inn. However, recently, this had affected her mental state, and she was left a broken-down, miserable mess. One day, she broke down crying in the kitchen of the inn; suddenly, AuronKaizer went to the kitchen to see what had happened to that morning's breakfast, which had never arrived. Upon seeing AuronKaizer again, Anju felt hope renewed, and the two embraced, AuronKaizer being joyfully surprised at this unbelievable stroke of luck. Anju told him her story, which stirred something inside AuronKaizer which he thought he had lost years ago. At the same time, he felt enormous hatred of Kafei growing in him. That night, Anju called in sick, and the two made love in the Staff Room. They promised to keep their love affair a secret, as Anju's wedding was only a fortnight away. On the day of the wedding, when the priest advised those opposed to Kafei and Anju's union to speak now or forever hold their peace, AuronKaizer blew down the door of the church and confronted Kafei. He sliced off Kafei's arm with his Crowbar Blade, causing Kafei to whimper and cry for mercy. Drawing strength from Anju's love for him, AuronKaizer denied Kafei's pleas and used Force Lightning to electrocute him, "'Till death did him part." After battling through the mayor's Elite Task Force, the Crazy 88's, AuronKaizer declared his superiority and escaped with Anju to freedom, love and life. They have remained together ever since. Category:Other People